Puffle Paradise
by Rcx42
Summary: Two Average girls get an adventure, a decision, a stronger friendship, and a lesson  This story is written by my older sister. Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

"Sled racing?" Singalee suggested with utter boredom.

"No"

"Yeah, I don't want to either."

"So what should we do?"

"I dunno."

Singalee and Lionstripes were two carefree girl penguins on the island who were rather bored, good friends, just with nothing to do.

Lionstripes sat up in a hurry. "Hey! Let's go play Hydro Hopper!"

"Sounds Great!"

"Can I ride the boat first?" Begged Lionstripes.

"Sure!" Come on, let's go!" And Singalee and Lionstripes were off to the dock.

"Wow, the dock's windy today." Commented Singalee, almost with concern.

Lionstripes seemed concerned too, because you shouldn't go water skiing if it's too windy, but put on a brave face and said "Eh, we'll be fine, come on, let's go!"

Once The girls got set up, they got out on the water and really started having fun. "Wow, it's pretty windy out here!" Said Singalee, who was trying to be brave, but all of her jumps blew a little from the wind."

"Geez girl, why are you worrying so much today? I've never really seen you this concerned, usually all _you_ care about is if they're going to burn the pizza, what's up?

"I don't know..."

Then, hardly before Singalee got to finish her sentence, there was a giant gust of wind, both girls screamed, jumped off of the boat and swam a little bit. Just in time. The boat tipped over, blew a few feet, and started sinking.

Both girls were trying to act calm, but knew very well that they were in trouble. They had already gotten a few miles out, and knew pretty well that they couldn't swim that far. "Uh-Oh" The girls said in unison, but Singalee was falling into a fog, and then out of the corner of Lionstripe's eye, about a half-mile off, she spotted something. It was land, but definitely not Rockhopper island. It was something else.

A.N. Thanks for reading chapter 1, more to come tomorrow, R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

"Singalee! Singalee! Look! It's land! Not the island, but land!"

Singalee was almost lost in thought, hardly able to hear Lionstripes, too confused and dazed about what had just happened to listen. "Don't you hear me? Come on!" But Singalee was replaying the whole thing in her head, they were on the island, went to hydro Hopper, the wind, the boat falling, all of it spinning around like in the cartoons. Finally, a little more shouting later, Lionstripes got through to her.

"What?" Singalee said, so dazed and confused, she was barely heard. "I was uhh... I..." She started babbling, and then, the inevitable happened. She started sinking.

"No! Singalee! Get with it! Come on!" Lionstripes said, with great urgency.

Hearing her friend talk like that, Singalee snapped out of it. "What happened?"

"You started drowning! We Gotcha you though. Okay. I can't swim much longer, but look out there!" She pointed west to the strange island.

"No way!" Exclaimed Singalee.

"Well we need to go now, or we might not make it." It was Lionstripes turn to worry.

For the next fifteen minutes, the girls swam, then panted, then swam, then panted, and so on. When they finally got to the island, they didn't even look around much. They were so exhausted, and it was almost dark, so they found a burrow in the ground, curled up, and went to sleep.

Singalee and Lionstripes _thought _that they were just going to take a quick nap, but when they woke up, they saw streams of sunlight pouring in the burrow. But that's not why they woke up. They woke up because they felt fuzzy little creatures climbing all over them.

A.N. Thanks for reading chapter 2, more to come tomorrow, R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Singalee and Lionstripes woke up with a startle, and slowly, they opened their eyes and screamed. They had no reason to scream, they weren't scared of what was on them, what confused them was why. It was puffles. Loads of them. Carefully, they stood up, and Singalee felt like she was relapsing from yesterday's daydream, but when she heard Lionstripes talking wildly, she knew that this was real. The girls waddled out of the burrow as fast as they could. They walked to the shore, turned around, and their jaws dropped. "Why didn't we see this last night?" Lionstripes was so confused, it was hard for her to talk.

"I guess we were tired?"

"We couldn't have been tired, we practically would have had to have been asleep to miss this." Lionstripes said in a daze.

What they were looking at was an entire island as big as the penguin one. It had giant puffle houses, puffle trees instead of normal ones, the ground was rainbow spots, there were puffle O bushes everywhere, but mostly, there were puffles. Tons and tons of puffles. There was practically every color known, even ones that penguins hadn't seen. What _really _confused Lionstripes and Singalee was that _all _of the puffle colors were there, including red, which came only from Rockhopper island. The girls eventually came to the conclusion that at one point, all puffles ever came from this island at some point, and some found their way to places like Rockhopper island. What was truly amazing though was that every puffle looked to be thriving. They were all well fed, looked clean, healthy, and happy. Almost in tears, Lionstripes said "This is beautiful! They all look so happy and free. Our puffles don't even need us, if they were here, they could always be happy. Our puffles end up hungry, tired, or dirty. These puffles don't need anyone."

Lionstripes swallowed, she was done.

Craning her head, Singalee looked down on the ground and picked up one of the purple puffles. This wasn't any puffle, it was Blackberry, who ran away a month ago. This was her puffle. Or it was.

A.N. Thanks for reading chapter 3, more to come tomorrow, R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Singalee was in awe. She had thought about Blackberry every night since he had run away. She had forgotten to feed him one time, and then she got that tragic postcard that he had run away. This was one thing that she hadn't been acting so careless and worry free about. She had loved Blackberry.

Stammering her words, she said "Lionstripes! This is Blackberry! See!"

"No way! That's crazy!" Clearly, at that moment, that light bulb went off in her head. "But, if that's Blackberry, then all of these puffles have got to be the ones that have run away since Club Penguin was founded!" She was still working things out in her head, but then blurted "Moonlight! She has to be here somewhere, I know it! Come on, we gotta find her!" Moonlight was a black puffle of Lionstripe's that had run away a year ago, and Lionstripes had lost it when she left. She cried every night for a month, until Singalee had gotten her a yellow puffle named Sunshine for her birthday. She still missed Moonlight, but she felt a lot better after that. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!" Singalee was still cuddling Blackberry, who jumped down from her arms and stared walking toward the puffle tree jungle. At first, Singalee was hurt, but then Blackberry turned back, waiting for them. She wanted to show them the island. Lionstripes was more than ready.

The jungle was amazing. Puffles were everywhere. Almost on top of each other. "So these are the runaways, so many..." Singalee was curious for sure. The had torn a strand of a pufffle tree string to use as a leash so that they wouldn't lose Blackberry.

"This is great and all, but I'm starved." Moaned Lionstripes.

"Me too..." Singalee agreed. "Hey Blackberry, is there any food around here?" Suddenly Blackberry made a sharp left, and right in front of their eyes was a grove of endless Puffle O girls looked at each other and cringed, this was not their idea of breakfast, but both admitted that they were starved.

"Okay." Said Lionstripes "I mean, we've already done some unbelievable things in the last day, who knows, they might be good!"

About 20 minutes later, they were set up with a bunch of puffle Os each and a seashell full of water. Blackberry had led them to all of this, and gotten a few for himself... Lionstripes, the braver of the two about this, took a bite. "And?" Prodded Singalee.

"Not half bad!"

"Cool! Dig in!" Said Singalee cheerfully. Then, out of nowhere, they heard that familiar squeak of puffles, but not from the island. They were on a boat. And a penguin was driving it.

A.N. Thanks for reading chapter 4, more to come tomorrow, PLEASE R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Breakfast was forgotten. Singalee and Lionstripes ran toward the boat, which was a worn down little raft, but to them, it looked like a cruise ship.

Waving her arms, Lionstripes tried to signal the boat "captain" to come their way, but he started heading for a small dock a little ways down the shore that was as worn down as the boat. Scooping up Blackberry, Singalee and Lionstripes started chasing the boat to the dock.

When the boat skidded on to the dock, the girls were ready to start questioning this guy endlessly. He was a gray penguin, He Had a white beard, and a captain's hat. His boat was full of many puffle colors. Lionstripes was bursting with things to ask him, and shouted out of nowhere "Who are you?" He casually grabbed a clipboard from the boat, and hopped out. Turning to Lionstripes, he Chuckled "Hi to you too. I'm Barty. Who might you two be?"

"I'm Lionstripes, that's my friend Singalee."

"A little lost, aren't you girls? How did you get here?"

Singalee spoke up this time. "We were playing Hydro Hopper, and the wind blew us off, and we swam here."

"I see"

"Barty? How did you get here?" Lionstripes was still to dazed to say much that made sense.

"Well that's a story. If you help me out here, I can tell you all about it here in a minute."

Barty got back in the boat, counted the puffles he had, mumbled something along the lines of "Good, good." And opened the door of the boat. The puffles scurried on the the island and split off. When he assured that all of them were safe and sound, he took a log that had washed up on shore and told the girls to sit down. "So you want to know this whole long tale, huh?"

"Yes, so much!"

He chuckled again, and started telling his story the way that so many penguins his age did. "Well, you see, when I was a young lad..."

And Singalee and Lionstripes were listening closely.

A.N. Thanks for reading chapter 5, more to come tomorrow, R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lionstripes and Singalee were more than ready to hear Barty's story.

"Well, you see, when I was a young lad, for the most part, I was a typical penguin. I played games, went to work, decorated my igloo. Now one day, I was working at the Pizza Shop, and we were expecting a delivery boat to come. We were in the middle of a big party, so we were selling a lot of pizza, and we were almost out, so they sent me to go look. Since it was the middle of a party, I went on Rockhopper's ship, The Migrator, so I could look out the tower, when a giant storm came. Within seconds, the boat had torn from the dock and the ship was drifting off to sea. Rockhopper and all of his crew mates managed to make on the boat just in time. I was the stowaway on his ship. Everyone says that they want to go to Rockhopper island, but I was actually going to! Yet, I couldn't decide if I was happy about that." Barty cleared his throat and continued. "I was on that boat for many days, stealing spare table scraps from the crew, and hiding most of the time. One evening, I was ducking behind some fish crates near the railing, starting to feel hopeless, when a storm rolled over the seas. The crew was running around to safety, but of course I couldn't, there was no way that they could see me, so I stayed put.

As the storm got worse, the boat was rocking harder and harder, and with one big, defining gust of wind, I blew off of the ship. I was scared like you girls, of course, but then I saw this island too, and started swimming there immediately.

Lionstripes interrupted him, "But how did you get back to the penguin island?"

"Let me get there young one, now as I was saying, when I got to this island, I was relieved and worried at the same time, but I was mostly hungry. Starved. So I found those bushes over there, and knew that those were puffle-Os, and got to thinking. I knew then that this would be a great place for abandoned puffles who haven't been taken care of to live out the rest of their lives, happily and peacefully. So, after a quick meal of bitter tasting puffle O's , I built that very boat out of driftwood and such, then, sailed home to the island. When I got there, I realized that I had a choice. I could secretly sneak abandoned puffles to the island and let it peacefully exist, or I could tell the world about, let it become a tourist attraction and ruin it all. I knew what I was going to do. That evening, I went for my first puffle search. That night, I found about 15 puffles, and the next morning, I took them all to the island, along with tons of giant, custom made puffle furniture items for it. I couldn't wait to get going. I've been doing it ever since. It's gotten a bit crowded here, not sure what I'm going to do with all of the guys. I can't leave any on the penguin island though, not if they want to come, they are all so happy here." Barty looked around with pleasure, and a dash of sorrow at the fuzzy and bright island.

It was unusual for her, but Singalee was dying of curiosity. "So you've kept this whole thing a secret all of these years? How?"

"That's easy little one, I have motivation. I know that if I didn't keep my mouth shut, it would be the end for these puffles. And you have to make the same choice now, do you want to be famous for finding this? Or do you want to help me and give these puffles a good life?"

This was very hard for Singalee. She perfectly understood Barty, he was very wise, but her showy, spotlight side wanted to tell the world. Lionstripes looked at her with a bit of hurt, knowing what her friend would answer, and wanting to believe that that wasn't true. Singalee froze, and for a minute, time was right there with her.

A.N. Thanks for reading chapter 6, more to come tomorrow, R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

No matter how badly Singalee wanted to tell the whole island about those puffles, she knew by that look in Lionstripes eye that she couldn't. She took a deep breath and slowly said, "No, I want to help. What can we do?" Lionstripes and Barty looked at each other and sighed of relief.

"You can start by helping me figure out how to get more puffles here. I can't bring many more." The girls grinned and looked at each other. "Let's do it." They said together.

For the next week, the girls and Barty constantly traveled between the islands, gathering supplies, food, and lots more puffle furniture. They slept on beds of leaves at night, and worked all day. The were getting fantastic things done. They were almost doubling the size of the island. Finally, one week after the girls had first played Hydro Hopper, they were standing back, admiring their work with Barty. They had decided to build up. There was a whole new realm in the world above the island. There were stairs leading up, and slides leading down. There were fences to keep them from falling, and everything a puffle needed. They planted more bushes up there, placed beds, everything a puffle could want. This whole time, Blackberry, Singalee's puffle, had stayed close by them all week, they didn't even need a leash for her anymore. Lionstripes had been looking for Moonlight all week, with no luck, but as they were admiring their work, she was the first puffle to come down the slide. She ran to her, picked up, and both started smiling like nuts. For Barty and Singalee, it was a very special moment to watch a girl that had had such a hard time reunited with her friend at last. The trio spent the rest of the afternoon watching the puffles play, and playing a bit themselves.

As the sun was setting, the three, plus two puffles, were sitting around a campfire that Barty had made, finishing their dinner that they got from the Pizza Parlor on one of their trips back and forth. For a moment, everyone was quiet, then Barty started talking. "Now are you girls keeping your puffles? You know where they'd be happiest, but where are they going to be?" The girls glanced at each other, then at Barty.

Lionstripes spoke first. I'm letting Moonlight stay here. Trust me, we'll be visiting often.

Then, all eyes were on Singalee, penguin, and puffle. Singalee was nervous to speak and said, "Well, as Lionstripe's said, we'll be here a lot, so, actually, I want to keep Blackberry but every time we come, I'll bring her. I want her to be happy, but I want to be happy too.

"Very well." Stated Barty plainly. "I just don't want to find her roaming again." He chuckeled.

"You better believe you won't."

"Wonderful. Now, I don't know about you two, but I'm ready to hit the hay.

Come to bed when you're ready. We'll set sail tommorow."

"Go ahead." Said Lionstripes. "We'll be there in a minute."

For the next ten minutes, Singalee and Lionstripes laid under the stars, reflecting on their week. They both knew that they had changed a lot, and in some way, were different penguins entirely. They were more than satisfied about that, and they did eventually go to sleep, and for once, really felt happy.

Epilogue

It had been about a month since Singalee and Lionstripes had fallen off of that Hydro Hopper boat, and they were both entirely different. Singalee had been a lot more down to Earth since it all happened. And Blackberry, Singalee's puffle, had been coming back and forth with her every day that they visited the island with Barty, which was most days. She seemed to enjoy her house life, and the good life, and Singalee liked it too. Every night, the girls helped Barty find stray puffles, and loaded them onto the brand new boat that they built him. As far as the island was concerned, Singalee and Lionstripes had blown off the boat and swam back, so everyone teamed up and got a new boat that was better with wind. And as far as anyone was concerned, it was a happily ever after sort of thing.

THE END.

A.N Thanks so much for reading my first fan fiction. Please oh please R&R!


End file.
